The Bored tallest
by tallest-taytay
Summary: This is what the tallest do when they are extremely bored. The first chaper is not that good. I am not getting that many views on the 2nd chaper, but if you read it you will enjoy it. I know the first chapter is not at its best.
1. Chapter 1

On the mastive Ship

Ahhh… Its good to be the tallest, Red said as he took a sip from his drink. Purple who took a bit of his donut leaned back in his chair that zim got him and red and said "you can say that again." They were sitting at a blank screen for about two hours now with no transmittion. They were so bored its wasn't funny. "im so booored!" Purple whined. Red just glared at his partner. "And what do you want me to do about it?" "Call someone and just start a conversation"? "We can't distract the Irkins from their job". Purple sighed and made a pouting noise. "But I didn't say_ You were thinking it", red said as he cut purple off. "Yea Yea", he commented. "We have to think of something"! I can't take the silence anymore!" Well we could _ "He my tallest sirs!" A voice called. "Yes what is it, Purple said in a snappy tone. "There is a package from earth." "Earth? Uggg. "What did zim send us this time. "It's a note" "Do u want to see it". "No." "Read it to us." "Ok, The voice said. 'It says Greeting my tallest, sorry I am sending u a letter". This is just an earth thing people do". "the filthy humans do other says like voice or picture chat, but this is something that we never did." "They write and hand written letter, and put it in a mail box and then the other person gets it in two or three days". Its like how we deliver goods to other planets, but it only takes two minutes". "So I wanted to show how the filty stink beasts send messages like these". Red and purple were barely listening to what the letter said. "Is that all? Said on of the tallests. "yes sirs." "Ok." "At least we were not bored for abut 30 second". Red claimed. "Now What Im Still_ Purple paused for a moment. "Uh Pur?" Red said confused. Purple was still not moving but then put his claw up. "You know…. I may have a way for us not to be bored again." Red took a sip of his drink and said you do? "Yes but you might not like it, he claimed as he took another bite from his donut.


	2. Chapter 2

In Zim's base

"Gir"! Zim called to his Sir unit who was watching the monkey show. "Yes master"? Gir said with glowing red eyes. "How many time do I Have to tell you not to watch so much Tv!". "Its bad for you" "Awww… He said as his eyes went back to blue. "Ok….. "I need to get to school soon so_ "INCOMING TRANSMITTION FROM THE TALLEST!" The computer said. "Huh zim said as he snapped his neck towards the computers voice. "The tallest calling me now?", He said kind of agitated because he needs to get to school. "Ohhhhhh I hope they like my letter I Sent them", he said cheerfully forgetting about school. "Ahhh zim, Said almighty tallest Purple and red said in unison. "Oh my tallest, What a surprise. "I Think this is the first time that you called zim andwhattotalktome, zim said as some of the words were combining really fast. "uh yes", well we actually wanted to talk to you about your letter" Red said calmly! Zim looked at them and screamed. With joy! "Oh my tallest don't you find it just repulsive!" "I wanted to show you guys how ridicules these humans are"! "I mean they write letters and take twice and long and then its takes twice as long to get"! "They have good technology, but gosh knows why they act so old fashion and_ "Ok zim we got it." Purple said a little agitated. "What me and Red wanted to know is ummmmm is_ "Oh yea uhhhh what kind of paper is that? Zim stood confused at this? "Umm zim does not know?" Uh paper comes from trees if that's what you wanted to know. "Oh ok, purple chuckeled. Red slapped purple's head. "Really? "What kind of paper is it? Red whispered" Purple glared at red. "Well Its hard to think of questions to ask when don't really want or care to know". "We only did this to_ "Uh my tallest". The tallest snapped their heads back at zim. "Oh zim paper is made from trees, That is really interesting , Zim"! "See look who brought it up no_OWW….." "Dang it red"Purple whispered under his breath. "Uh yes it is, But my tallest I have to get_" Wait zim". Another question regarding your letter." Red said. "Ummmm" Uh… Does your letter have ummmmmm. "Oh I remember now." Uhhhhh…. What other things can paper be used for." Zim looked uneasy. "U-um well u can umm lets see. make hats out of them, uhhhhh what else….. you can…..Purple smirked at red. "What? He said in a pissed tone. "I Told you it was not that easy." Zim kept saying more things. "an Envelope is paper and can put another piece of paper in side of it, and ZIm looked at the clock. "My tallest I really have to go I will be_ "So your saying that paper is used in many different ways." Its interesting. "My tallest I have to get to school now. I need to learn about much as the earth I can. Cause my mission. "We can have a nice conversation Saturday and Sunday no school on those days"! "Purple and Red looked at zim then sighed." "Ahh ok zim, t-that's all we wanted to know anyway"Red said in a fake nice tone.. "Yea we have some hats to make". Bye, Both tallest said in unison. The transmission ended.

"Purple that was one of your worst Ideas ever"! "I told you, you weren't going to like it. "Like it"? "Look at ourselves!" "We are so bored not only we call the non invader zim, BUT WE HAD A CONVERSATION ABOUT PAPER!" red ,PURPLE "PAPER!".They both sighed and leaned back in their chairs. "Ohhh we need a vacation…..


End file.
